Inazuma Magic
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Los chicos de Inazuma Eleven va a la escuela de magia a aprenderla. Personajes de Inazuma Eleven x Oc (NO se aceptan más Oc's)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, necesito Oc para este fic. Please, necesitoooooooooo**

**aquí la ficha. Lo hare con mi oc como ejemplo**

**Nombre: Kazemaru Mizuiro**

**Edad: 14.**

**Apariencia: clavadita a Kazemaru Ichirouta pero su pero el marrón.**

**Pareja (la que sea menos Fubuki): Fubuki Shirou**

**Extras: es la hermana melliza de Ichirouta. **

**Casa ( elegid entre ****la casa blanca, ****la casa del honor, de la maldad**** la y de la inteligencia): casa del honor.**

**Parte de la casa:**

**Arma: arco y katana grabada.**

**Magia (todas las que quieras): serán mencionadas en la historia.**

**Mascota(opcional): lobo grande de pelo cobrizo y ojos ámbar llamado Fenris. XD**

**Amigos: todos.**

**Enemigos (opcional): no.**

**Venga necesito Oc... todos los que sea please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola minna, ya estoy con el primer capítulo del fic. Espero que os guste, pero, es un poco**

**corto. Ojala que os guste.**

-¡Me aburro!- se escucho decir a un chico.

-¡Callate, Endou, que ya llegará!- le contesto otro chico.

-¡Callaos los dos!- gritó una chica.

Era por la mañana, y para ser exactos las 11 y media am. Un grupo de personas estaban esperando

en la estación de tren. Tres de ellos discutían, eran dos chicos y una chica.

-¡Pero me aburro!- contesto el chico.

-¡Endou, ya llegara!- le contesto Kazemaru.

-Donde me he metido...- Fudou rodando los ojos.

-¡Mirad, ya llega!- dijo una chica señalando el tren. Esta tenía el pelo liso color café un poco

más bajo de la cintura y algunas mechas color morado oscuro y sus ojos son verdes esmeralda.

Todos subieron al tren.

-¡Endou, vamos!- dijo Naomi.

-Hai...- Endou subió al tren.

…...

-Llegaran mañana, director.- se escucho decir a una chica.

-Si, Ulvida. Tú te encargaras de enseñarles donde se van a quedar.

-Lo haré, director.- ella sonrió.

…...

Una chica de pelo castaño hasta las caderas, ojos verde esmeralda y la piel clara caminaba

junto a Atsuya. Esta caminaba dirección a la cafetería cuando chocaron con alguien.

La chica calló al suelo.

-Que daño...- se quejo.

-¿Eh?- la persona con la que chocó se giró.

-¿Clara, que haces aquí?- le pregunto la persona con la que chocó. Clara levanto la miraba

y pudo ver a Fubuki, Kazemaru y una chica de pelo y ojos marrón y de la misma forma que

Kazemaru, pero, esta lo llevaba suelto.

-¿Mizu-chan, Fubuki-kun, Kazemaru-kun?- Clara se sorprendió al ver a tres de sus amigos aquí.

-¡Y yo también!- dijo Naomi.

-¡Igual que yo!- todos se voltearon a ver. Era una chica de cabello café claro, laceo hasta la cintura, ojos azul cielo y tez blanca.

-¡Lia!

-Si soy yo.

-¿Vosotros también vais a la escuela ''Inazuma Magic''?- pregunto Atsuya ayudando a levantar.

-Se ve que si.- dijo Kazemaru.

-¿A donde ibais?- pregunto curioso Fubuki.

-A la cafetería. Vamos a comer helado.

-¿Alguien ha dicho helado?- dijo Midorikawa apareciendo de la nada. A todos le salieron

una gota en la cabeza.

…...

Una chica de cabello rojo con mechas rosas hasta por encima de la cintura y los ojos negros

caminaba hacia uno de los vagones. De camino se cruzó con Natsumi y Hiroto.

-Hola.- dijo la peli-roja.

-Hola, Tomoe.- le contestaron los otros dos.

-Te estábamos buscando.- le dijo Natsumi a la peli-roja.

-¿A mí?

-Si, Endou dijo que te quería decir una cosa...- contestó Hiroto.

-Seguro que es para jugar al fútbol...

-Lo más problable.

Luego todos se marcharon.

…...

Fudou miraba por el cristal de su ventana, no se movió desde que se sentó en el asiento.

Fuyuka se sentó a su lado.

-Hola...- le dijo ella. El no le contestó. - Si no quieres hablar me voy...- entonces se marchó.

Luego Fudou miró como se marchaba.

…...

Gouenji y Kidou intentaban calmar a Endou. Este estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación

diciendo "quiero jugar al fútbol"

-Endou, aquí no se puede jugar al fútbol.- le dijo Kidou.

-¡Quiero jugar!

-No acabaremos nunca...

…...

En la cafetería, Midorikawa se pidió un helado extra grande de vainilla. Cosa que sorprendió

a los otros.

-Atsuya di ''ah''- dijo Clara.

-Ah- el abrió la boca y se tomó la cucharada de helado de fresa que le dio Clara.

-A que esta bueno.- ella se sonrió. El asintió.

-Fubuki, nunca pensé que tu hermano sería así.- le contesto Mizuiro mirando a los otros dos.

-Yo creo que se quieren...- dijo Lia a los otros.

-Yo pienso lo mismo.- contestó Naomi tomando su helado de chocolate.

-...- Fubuki se quedó pensativo.

-Podemos idear un plan.- comentó Kazemaru.

-Buena idea, pero eso lo haremos cuando sepamos usar magia.- confirmo Mizuiro.

Dicho esto pagaron, avisaron a Clara y a Atsuya y se marcharon a sus respectivos vagones.

**Aquí el capítulo 1. Gracias por dejar a vuestros Oc participar. Os espero en**

**el siguiente capítulo. Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi, dice hola. :3 ya tengo más Oc's para la historia y me vienen genial.**

**Me alegra. Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo**

**del fic. ^.^**

El tren paró y todos bajaron de este. La escuela era preciosa. Había un precioso

jardín con muchos tipos de flores. Para entrar había que abrir una verja de color dorado

brillante. Era preciosa.

Los chicos entraron en el recinto. Allí les esperaba Ulvida.

-Bienvenidos, nuevos alumnos.- saludó ella.-Decidme vuestros nombre.

-Endou Mamoru.

-Gouenji Shuuya.

-Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-Fubuki Shirou.

-Fubuki Atsuya.

-Afuro Terumi.

-Midorikawa Ryuji.

-Fudou Akio.

-Tobitaka Seiya.

-Tsunami Jousuke.

-Suzuno Fusuke.

-Tachimukai Yuuki.

-Fidio Aldena.

-Kidou Yuuto.

-Haruya Nagumo.

-Kazemaru Mizuiro.

-Ame Tomoe.

-Akatsuki Naomi.

-Nishisawa Clara.

-Takanashi Lia.

-Franco Ale.

-Mizukoshi Valen.

-Matsumoto Shimori.

-Takanashi Sophi.

-Fujiwara Yuko.

-Ryosuke Alejandra.

-Raimon Natsumi.

-Kino Aki.

-Otonashi Haruna.

-Kudou Fuyuka.

Ulvida apuntaba en su libreta los nombres de los chicos y chicas.

-Bien. Os enseñare donde vais a quedaros. Seguidme.- Ulvida comenzó a caminar. Los

demás la siguieron.

…...

Llegaron a un pasillo donde se dividía en cuatro partes.

-Bien, mi amiga Kim os enseñara la casa de la inteligencia.

-Hola, me llamo Natsuyaki Kim, un placer.- la chica tenía el pelo marrón y los ojos

color verde.- Los que vienen conmigo son: Tomoe, Hiroto, Naomi, Midorikawa, Lia, Suzuno, Shimori, Gouenji, Haruna y Tachimukai.

-Y para la casa del honor- dijo Ulvida- se vienen Mizuiro, Fubuki, Clara, Atsuya, Ale, Fidio, Valen, Kidou, Fuyuka, Fudou, Alejandra y Afuro.

-Y para la casa blanca.- comenzó a decir Kim- vienen: Sophi, Haruya, Kazemaru, Natsumi y Tobitaka.

-Ahora las parejas de habitación.- dijo Ulvida.

Tomoe y Hiroto.

Naomi y Midorikawa.

Lia y Suzuno

Shimori y Gouenji.

Haruna y Tachimukai

Mizuiro y Fubuki

Clara y Atsuya

Ale y Fidio

Valen y Kidou

Fuyuka y Fudou

Alejandra y Afuro

Sophi y Haruya

Natsumi y Tobitaka

Kazemaru y Kim

-Todas son mixtas...- comentó Shimori.

-Esa es la regla, no la podemos romper.- le contesto Ulvida.

-¿Porque hay tan pocas personas en la casa blanca?- pregunto curiosa Sophi.

-Ni idea.- le contestó Kim.

-Bueno id a vuestras habitaciones. Elegid la que queráis.

-Kazemaru.- llamó Kim- Ven, te enseñare la habitación.

…..

Los chicos entraron a sus habitaciones.

La de la casa del honor era grande de color roja y naranja. Había dos camas individuales.

Había una televisión de plasma gigante. Había una Wii de color naranja, una XBOX360 y una

Nintendo 3DS de color naranja. Dos mesas de estudio, una estantería con libros y otra con juegos y

un baño con jacuzi para dos personas.

La casa de la inteligencia era grande de color azul y amarilla. Había dos camas individuales.

Una televisión de plasma gigante. Una Wii de color azul, una XBOX360 y una

Nintendo 3DS XL de color amarilllo. Dos mesas de estudio, una estantería de libros y otra

con juegos y un baño con jacuzi para tres personas.

La de la casa blanca era grande de color blanco y amarillo. Dos camas indivuduales.

Una televisión de plasma gigante. Una Wii de color amarillo, una Play Station 3 y una

Nintendo 3DS de color blanco. Dos mesas de estudio, una estantería de libros y otra con juegos

y un baño con jacuzi para dos personas.

…...

Kazemaru se quedó estupefacto viendo todo lo que había, a él le tocaba dormir en la cama de la izquierda. Vio un pequeño hurón durmiendo en la cama de Kim.

Este se acercó al pequeño animal. Este era gris y blanco y la punta de la cola azul.

-Se llama Black- le dijo Kim a Ichirouta mientras esta cerraba la puerta.

-Oye... ¿cuando empiezan las clases?- pregunto el peli-azul.

-Dentro de una semana. Mientras pasa esa semana podéis visitar la escuela.- Kim sonrió. El chico

la miró.- Tienes que descansar, ya es tarde.

Kazemaru asintió y se tumbó en la cama para luego dormirse.

**Ya he acabado, aquí salen más Oc's :3 Estamos haciendo el capítulo 4,**

**pero necesitamos ideas please, mandar ideas por MP os lo agradeceré.**

**Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente, se me olvido poner algunas personas a que casa iban XD**

**aquí las pongo: Yuko y Tsunami se van a la casa de la inteligencia. Endou y Aki**

**a la blanca y creo que ya no me dejo más. Me han mandado ideas**

**muy buenas y además voy a poner una de las ideas en este fic, es la del beso**

**acidentado, pero no dire la pareja, es una sorpresa. Espero que os guste el cap.**

Se hizo ya por la mañana en la escuela Inazuma Magic. Aki, al despertarse

vio a Endou diciendo ''fútbol, fútbol, viva'' además, estaba durmiendo y Naomi al despertarse

se encontró con Midorikawa diciendo ''helado, helado, ¡quiero más helado'', este también estaba durmiendo.

En otras habitaciones todos se estaban vistiendo, pero estaban separados, uno se cambiaba

en la habitación y otro en el baño.

…...

-Endou-kun, despierta.- decía Aki, ella ya se había cambiado de ropa.- Endou-kun.

-5 minutos más mami...- contestó este.

-¡Endou-kun!- gritó. El chico se asusto y se cayó de la cama.

-Aki...¿ porque me despiertas a estas horas?- preguntaba este.

-Son las 9 y media de la mañana, tonto.- venga vistete, hemos quedado con Valen-chan y Kidou-kun para ir a visitar la escuela.- sale por la puerta.

…...

-Mido-kun. Despierta.- Naomi movía a Ryuji para que despertara.

-¿Helado, eres tu?

-No..., soy Naomi. Tienes que despertar, que tenemos que ver la escuela a fondo.

-Hai...- dijo este. Ella salió por la puerta.

…...

En otra parte Lia estaba esperando a Suzuno.

-¡Siento, llegar tarde!- dijo Suzuno.

-No pasa nada, venga vamos.- dijo Lia cogiendo a Suzuno de la mano. Este por su parte se sonrojo.

…...

-No pensaba que este lugar fuera tan grande...- comentó Shimori.

-Ya ves, además... ¿donde se supone que estamos?- pregunto Ale.

Todos se pararon cuando Ale dijo eso. Miraron a todos lados, se habían perdido.

-¡Shimori-chan!- gritó Alejandra a la chica.

-¡Alejandra!- todos se alegraron.

-¿Donde se supone que estamos?- pregunto Gouenji.

-Pues estamos al lado de la puerta que da acceso a las clases.- contestó Afuro.

Todos miraron a la derecha del chico y pudieron ver una gran puerta con un cartel que ponía

''Puerta para llegar a las clases'' A todos menos a Alejandra y a Afuro le salieron una gota en la

cabeza.

…...

Clara iba corriendo por los pasillos y Atsuya la seguía.

-¡Clara, no corras tanto!

-¡No me va a pasar nada!- dicho esto la chica no se dio cuenta de que había

unas escaleras. Atsuya la cogió del brazo pero los dos cayeron escaleras abajo.

Atsuya quedó encima de Clara y paso una cosa que no se esperaban.

El peli-rosa y la castaña se estaban besando. Luego los dos se separaron bruscamente para

mirar al lado contrario.

En otra parte Kazemaru, Mizuiro y Fubuki chocaron las manos.

Ellos habían ideado el plan. En verdad paso así:

Clara se cayó por las escaleras porque es un poco torpe y porque colocaron

una cuerda transparente que encontró Kazemaru entre las cosas de Kim. Luego

Fubuki empujó a su hermano, pero el pobre de Atsuya no lo vio y por eso cayeron.

Ese fue el super plan de los hermano Kazemaru y Fubuki Shirou.

…..

En otra parte Yuko y Tsunami caminaban por el jardín. Era precioso.

Allí había un lago. La chica comenzó a correr pero se tropezó y cayó al lago.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!- gritó ella.

-¡Yuko!- exclamó Tsunami.

-¡Ayudame, imbécil!- le gritó la chica.

-Vale, vale- dijo.- No hace falta que grites...- murmuró.

Tsunami le extendió la mano a la chica, esta la cogió pero luego Tsunami perdio

el equilibrio y se cayó al lago.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Venga vamos.- dijo Tsunami saliendo del agua y cogiendo la mano de la chica.

Luego los dos se sentaron en el suelo.

-Gracias, mi príncipe del mar- dijo Yuko dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantadose del sitio.

Tsunami la siguió.

…...

Mientras tanto, Fudou andaba solo por los pasillos cuando se encontró con Fuyuka.

-Hola, Fudou-kun- saludó la peli-morada. Este no le hizo caso, paso de largo.- Adiós...

…...

Sophi y Nagumo iban solos caminando rumbo, o más bien, sin rumbo...

Iban caminando por un pasillo oscuro. Llegaron a una puerta donde ponía.

''Alto secreto''

-M-Mejor n-nos vamos...- dijo Sophi.

-S-Si, me-mejor nos v-vamos.- le contesto Nagumo.

Los dos se fueron, no querían saber lo que había detrás de la puerta, era terrorífica.

…...

Hiroto y Tomoe caminaban por los pasillos de la casa blanca.

Allí encontraron una puerta abierta. Miraron y allí estaba...

-Hola, Kim- saludó Tomoe.

-A, hola, Tomoe, Hiroto.- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- le preguntó Hiroto.

-Arreglando a Blue.- dijo.- Mira.- la chica levanto a Blue. Este llevaba una cresta en le pelo.

-¡Kawaiii!- soltó Tomoe.

-¡A que si!- dijo Kim.

**Hasta aquí el cap. Es que tengo una hermana muy pesada que me pide el ordenador**

**todo el día porque dice que en su tablet no puede chatear con la gente.**

**Bueno, hasta el proximo cap. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ._. em... lo siento! Me he retrasado en publicar el cap pero es que me**

**castigaron por culpa de la maestra de ingles... T_T**

**Bueno, en este cap sucederán varias cosas. Pero lo más importante**

**de él es que... ¡preparan el baile! XD he estado esperando **

**este día desde que me dio la idea normavanessa2000. De verdad, he esperado**

**este día desde hace mucho tiempo... bueno aquí el cap.**

-Venga, sera buena idea.

-...

-Por favor...

-Venga, director...

-Diga que sí...

Por la mañana, cuatro chicas hablaban con el director de la escuela. Ellas querían organizar

un baile.

-...

-Por favor, no destrozaremos la escuela.- le dijo Lia al director. Este se quedó pensativo.

La idea de un baile le resultaba extraña.

-Nosotros lo prepararemos.- contestó Ale. El director abrió un poco los ojos.

-Y además, usted se puede tomar un semana en el spa...- dijo Tomoe a este. El director

abrió un poco más los ojos.

-Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo con las demás, no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien.- comentó Shimori.

-Vale, pero con una condición- comenzó a hablar el director.- Me voy ahora al spa. No volveré

hasta mañana ¡Chao!- dijo el director mientras aparecía una maleta y este desparecía.

A las chicas le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Bueno, a decirselo a los demás!- gritó la peli-roja.

-¡Hai!

…...

Alejandra caminaba sola, por lo pasillos de la escuela. Estaba un poco triste. Después de

lo que le dijo Afuro la noche anterior.

_FlashBack_

_Alejandra estaba tumbada en su cama escuchando música. La tenía un poco_

_alta y eso molestaba a Terumi._

_-¿Podrías bajar el volumen de la música? Me molesta.- dijo este un poco enfadado mientras leía un libro._

_-Oye, no hace falta que te pongas así.- ella hinchó los mofletes._

_-Que le quites voz._

_-¿Eres idiota o que?- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. Nunca le habían contestado._

_-¡Y tú que, eres la peor persona que he conocido!- gritó lo suficientemente alto para que ella_

_lo escuchara._

_-C-Como p-puedes decir e-eso- dijo ella._

_-Me da igual.- cerró el libro y también cerró los ojos._

_-¡Te odio Afuro Terumi!- le gritó ella mientras salía de la habitación con los ojos_

_llenos de lágrimas._

_Fin del FlashBack_

-Es uno de lo perores momentos de mi vida...- susurró la peli café-cobrizo.

…...

Kim estaba acariciando el pelo de Blue mientras este la miraba.

Aprovechó que Ichirouta no estaba para hablra con su hurón.

-Sabes Blue...- comenzó a decir ella.- Ese chico, Kazemaru, es muy guapo. Puede

que me este enamorando de él, pero eso es imposible.- sonrió.- Descansa Blue.

…...

Lia, Ale, Shimori y Tomoe fueron a buscar a sus amigos y amigas para una reunión.

-Y... ¿para que estamos aquí?- preguntó Naomi.

-¡Seguro que es para jugar al fútbol/comer helado!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Endou

y Midorikawa con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No creo que sea para eso Endou...- le contestó Aki.

-Bueno, estamos aquí reunidos para hablar de Jesucristo.- dijo Ale.

-Ale... no estamos en misa.- le contestó la peli-negra.

-Huy es verdad, culpa mía.

-Lo que quiere decir en verdad es que vamos ha hacer un baile.- le dijo Lia a los presentes.

-¿Un baile?- repitió Nishisawa. Todos se quedaron mirando a las chicas.

-Sí, un baile. No estan malo ¿verdad?- preguntó Tomoe.

-No se hará ningún baile sin que el director lo diga.- saltó de repente Ulvida.

-¡Ya se lo hemos dicho al director!- exclamaron las cuatro chicas.

-Sí, se lo han dicho será verdad.- sonrió Valen.

-¡Pues ha preparar el baile!

-¡Hai! ¿Que?¿Nosotros?- se señalaron todos menos las otras cuatro chicas.

-¡Sí vosotros!- contestaron.

-Venga otra vez.- dijo Lia.

-¡Ha preparar el baile!

-¡Hai!

…...

Por la tarde Kim, Mizu, Clara, Fubuki, Fidio y Kidou fueron a buscar un lugar para la fiesta.

Andaron por pasillos hasta que Kim se paró.

-Mirad, este es el lugar.- dijo la peli-marrón.

-Vaya... - le contesto Mizu.

-Es una puerta preciosa...- añadió Fidio lo cual todos se cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime.-¿He dicho algo malo?- pregunto Fidio.

Justo en ese momento se escucho un trueno caer en frente de la puerta de la escuela

y todos se dirigieron a ver que pasaba.

…...

-¡Uahhh!¡Cuanto polvo!- exclamo Shimori tapandose la cara con la manga de la camisa.

-*cof**cof*- se escucho toser desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Oh, no un ladrón!- gritó Lia.

Todos miraron bien la puerta de la entrada. Al final no se trataba de un ladrón si no, de un chico

de pelo castaño, ojos café, piel color crema y delgado.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunta la peli-roja (No es Natsumi, es Tomoe)

-Soy Carlos, Minamotto Carlos.- saludo este. Todos se quedaron mirando al chico.

¿Como había llegado hay? ¿Habría sido el rayo? Es lo que se preguntaban los chicos y chicas.

-Mejor será que entres...- contestó Valen.

-Hai.- asintió el chico para luego entrar.

…...

Todos caminaban junto con el nuevo chico que acababa de llegar.

-El director no esta, pero no te preocupes, se lo diremos por telepatía.- contestó Kim.

Inicio de la Telepatía (_en cursiva es Kim_)

_-¿Hola?_

_-_Si, Hola ¿Kim?

_-Si, soy yo director, te iba a decir que ha venido un nuevo chico llamado..._

_-¿_Minamotto Carlos?

_-Sí, ¿como lo sabes?_

_-_Porque me dijeron que iba a venir, bueno Kim, dile donde se tiene que quedar

-_Sí, director._

Fin de la Telepatía

-Dice que sí.

-¡Bien!-exclamo él.

-¡Ahora tenemos un nuevo amigo!- exclamó Naomi.

-¿Espero que nos llevemos bien?- le dijo Endou extendiendole la mano.

-Hai.- asintió él.

-_Mientras no te obsesione con el fútbol...- _pensaron los demás rodando los ojos.

**._. ._. como no se que decir pongo preguntas:**

**¿Os ha gustado el cap?**

**¿Que parte es la que más os ha gustado?**

**¿Me podeis dar alguna idea?**

**¿Que canciones pongo para el baile?**

**¿Me vais a matar por haber tardado tanto?**

**¿Me quereis?**

**Bueno, adios, os espero en el proxmo cap de Inazuma Magic. Por cierto estoy pensando**

**en hacer Inazuma Magic Go! Jeje Chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**QwQ gommen! gommen! QwQ pero aquí os traigo otro cap de este fic espero que guste ;D**

Pasaron ya unos cuantos días desde que Minamotto Carlos llegó a la escuela de magia. Mizu, Tomoe, Shimori y los demás ya acabaron de preparar los adornos para lo del baile de bienvenida. Como era por la mañana... tendrían que esperar hasta la noche.

-Waa~ que cansada estoy.- se quejó Sophi tirandose al suelo de rodillas.

-Venga... no te quejes... no es para tanto...- le dijo Yuko a la de cabello castaño.

-Pero... igualmente... llevamos desde las 6 de la mañana y ya son las 11:30...- a Sophi le salieron cascaditas en los ojos.

-Chicas, vamos a ver que estan haciendo los chicos.- propuso Aki dado palmadas para que la escucharan.

-Buena idea.- sonrió Haruna.

Todas las chicas guardaron las cajas que sacaron con los preparativos para ir a ver que hacian los chicos. Cuando los encontraron se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿¡PERO QUE ES ESTO!?- chillaron todas a la vez.

-¡Chicos!¡Pero que habeis echo!- Kim ahora estaba enfadada.

-Nosotros no hemos echo nada...- todos dijeron al unisono desviando la mirada.

A decir verdad... si que habían sido ellos... todo era un desastre... no se sabía como lo habían echo pero... habia un monton de comida tirada en el suelo...

-No fue buena idea dejarles que ellos preparan la comida...-Kim se puso una mano en la cara.

-Como Ulvida-san vea esto nos mata.- dijo Lia.

Ahora todos estaban asustados pero Kim hizo un conjuro mágico y lo ordenó todo... hasta la comida se hizo sola gracias a Kim.

-Venga... comed e iros a vuestro cuarto...- les dijo Kim.

-¡Hai!

En el comedor todos estaban comiendo arroz blanco con curry que había preparado Kim con la magia.

-A pesar de que este echo con la magia esta buenísimo.- comentó Fubuki haciendo que Kim sonrojara y que a Mizuiro le entraran celos.

-Venga Mizu... que solo es un alago...- le intentaba tranquilizar su hermano.

-Kaze-nii... pero es que...- la peli-marrón bajó la mirada.

-Oye Kazemaru, pasame las gambas fritas.- pidió Gouenji.

Kazemaru cogió el plato de gambas y se lo pasó a Shuuya.

-Venga Mizu... que no es nada...- esta vez le dijo Shimori.

Mizu solo se quedó mirando el suelo.

Ya en la noche... todas las chicas se preparaban para el baile en una misma habitación... pero las unicas que no estaban en la habitación eran Clara y Sophi.

Mizu se arreglaba el pelo, se lo puso hacia el lado derecho del hombro. Ella llevaba un vestido de color rosa pastel por encima de las rodillas y unas bailarinas a juego.

Tomoe llevaba un vestido de color rojo a juego con su cabello. Unas bailarinas de color rojo.

Yuko llevaba un vestido straples ajustado al cuerpo, 7 dedos sobre la rodilla, de color verde agua; tacones plateados y accesorios de plata.

Kim vestido rojo palabra de honor, que llega hasta la mitad del muslo, ajustado en la cintura con un lazo plateado, y botines color plata con tacón.

Alejandra un vestido negro con escote corazon ajustado hasta la cadera y cae suelto como de tul negro hasta una mano mas arriba de la rodilla zapatos negros de tacon aguja, un collar con dije colgante de lagrima y aros a la par. El peinado es una cola de caballo baja del lado derecho que cae sobre su hombro.

Naomi llevaba un vestido de color verde pastel por debajo de las rodillas y unas bailarinas de color verde. El cabello lo llevaba atado en un moño pero por atrás se veía la coleta.

Shimori tenía un vestido de color violeta atado al cuello en un lazo y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Unos tacones con un poco de tacón y el cabello amarrado en una trenza con detalles plateados.

Lia tenía un vestido de color blanco y negro atado en un lazo por el cuello y un lazo en la cintura. Unas bailarinas de color negro y el cabello atado en una coleta alta.

Ale iba con un vestido que llegaba hasta por encima de los tobillos de color amarillo con un lazo al lado de la cintura, tacones amarillos y en cabello suelto pero el flequillo atado con dos pillapelos dorados.

Valen tenía un vestido de color azul como el mar largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Tacones azules y el cabello suelto.

Natsumi llevaba un vestido de color naranja que llegaba asta el suelo con unos tacones del mismo color y el pelo liso.

Aki tenía el mismo que Natsumi pero en un color verde clarito.

Haruna tenía uno que se ataba por el cuello y llegaba por debajo de las rodillas de color azul y unas bailarinas del mismo color.

-¡Wala!- exclamó Clara al ver a las chicas.-¡Que monas estais!- Clara tenía un vestido de color rosita y blanco que se ataba por un lazo en el cuello y que llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Unas bailarinas del mismo color y el cabello lo llevaba liso con una celpa.

Sophi que venía por detrás de ella llevaba un vestido de color rojo que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, unos tacones también rojos y el cabello suelto con 2 pillapelos en forma de flor.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Sophi.

-Sí.- contestó Alejandra.

Ya en la sala de baile... a todos los chicos les sangraron la nariz por culpa de ver a las chicas tan sexys.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y nadie hablaba hasta que Clara cogió un micrófono y dijo:

-Para animar esto...- miró a Kidou.- Kidou, ve a donde la música y pon esto.- le lazó un CD que pareció de la nada.- Ahora...¡ voy a cantar!

-Espero que no llueva...- comentó Atsuya.

-¡Aquí voy!:

Po pipo pipo, popipo, po pipo pipo, popipo

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Saa none omae suki daro, yasai Juice

Watashi ga kimeta, ima kimeta.

Dakara nonde watashi no yasai Juice

Kakaku wa ni-hyaku yen

Soi-yah , soi-yah

Dossei , dossei

Maroyaka yasai Juice

Iuwa-Iuwa yasai Juice.

Ichi-ban osusume nano-wa

midori no Juice!

Po pipo pipo , popipo , po pipo pipo , popipo

VEGETABLE na A AA AA , A A AAA

Po pipo pipo , popipo , po pipo pipo , popipo

Seimei afureta A AA AA, A A AAA

Po pipo pipo , popipo , po pipo pipo , popipo

anata no ima A AA AA, A A AAA

Po pipo pipo , popipo , po pipo pipo , popipo

Yasai Juice ga suki ni naru~.

**Ya no sigo más! porque tengo que escribir 'Lo Imposible' (que por cierto, el primer cap ya esta en mi fanfiction nwn) y tengo que ver la peli otra vez... y cuesta escribirlo :( por eso tardo... ademas de mis otros fic's ¬¬ espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis review ;D**


End file.
